


Sirius Black unveiled

by The smart blue box (Jacobeth)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks - Freeform, Post-Canon, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobeth/pseuds/The%20smart%20blue%20box
Summary: 2011. Remus Lupin has divorced Nymphadora Tonks and is currently lonely and unemployed. Harry Potter thinks there might be a way to bring Sirius back. Remus is not quite convinced, but agrees to try anyway, because he literally has nothing else to do.





	Sirius Black unveiled

It was a rainy day in mid-September and Remus Lupin was doing what any currently unemployed werewolf might be doing at noon after the full moon (sitting home, having a tea and reading a book) when an owl knocked on his window. It was an official looking owl, big and very well kempt. Remus let it in.  
The owl, it turned out, was a ministry bird, carrying a message from one Harry Potter.

_Remus,  
I would like to meet you in the evening, if you are free after 6. I have discovered something I need your help with. Nothing bad, but would like to discuss it with you. Please respond._

_Harry_

The owl stared at him, waiting for a reply. 

_I’ll be home_ , Remus scribbled on the same piece of parchment. The owl barely waited for him to tie the letter back before flying out. Very efficient these ministry birds, Remus thought and returned to his tea.

 

***

 

Six o’clock sharp the fireplace in number 12 Grimmauld Place drawing room lit up and Harry stepped out. He was still wearing his auror robes, so Remus concluded he had come straight from work.

”Evening, Harry,” Remus greeted and proceeded to offer him tea, because first of all he was a good host and tenant, and second of all Harry looked like he could use a few minutes to sit down after the day. 

They sat in the drawing room in a silence broken only by the clinking of tea spoons against the china as they let the hot drinks bring in a bit of realxation before whatever Harry needed to discuss.

After the tea Harry produced a pair of hand mirrors from the suitcase he had brought with him.

”From an illegal charmed objects vendor bust,” Harry explained. ”They are the same kind Sirius used to have.”

Remus nodded and took one of the mirrors to give it a closer look. It was exactly like the ones Sirius had had. It felt familiar in his hand and he couldn’t help smiling, thinking back to his Hogwarts days. 

”What are you going to do with them?”

”Remus,” Harry said carefully, ”I don’t want to give give you false hope, but I think Sirius might be alive.”

Remus put the mirror down and looked at Harry. Really looked at him. Instead of Sirius his thoughts were on James. Harry was older now than James had ever gotten to be and suddenly Remus felt very old. He tried to give thought to what Harry had just said, but found his mind unwilling to even consider Sirius, it just went straight back to James. Remus had mourned his friends, all of them. It had not been easy, but he had accepted that every last one of them was gone and by some miracle he was the last one left. It was really hard to bring himself to believe otherwise. But he didn’t say anything and thankfully Harry took it as a sign to continue talking.

”There’s something I never told you about that night,” Harry said and Remus saw him forcing himself to calmness.

”Which night?” 

”When I, uh, died.” 

And then Harry told him. He told Remus about his journey through the woods to face off Voldemort and how he had used the Resurrection Stone. And he had seen his parents, which he had thought at the time was all he really wanted to see. Only much later it had occurred to him that Sirius should have been there. 

”But he wasn’t!” Harry argued.

”I hoped and hoped he would show up, but he never did and I just put it off as a limitation on the Stone, but now I’m thinking maybe it was because you cannot resurrect someone who’s not dead.” 

Remus let out a sigh.

”Maybe. But you don’t know it.” 

”Yeah.” 

They sat in silence.

”But I am willing to try,” Harry said after a while. Remus nodded.

 

***

 

Harry’s plan was this: he would go in the Department of Mysteries, to the Death Chamber and drop one of the mirrors behind the veil. The other mirror Remus would keep and try to make contact. Nice and simple. Harry said he would have kept the other mirror himself, but he was ridiculously busy with work and his kids and there was just no way for him to watch the mirror on top of that. 

Two days later Remus received a letter from Harry saying the mirror had been dropped and he could start trying to make contact.

Remus stayed sceptic of Sirius being alive, but didn’t let that hinder him. Harry wanted his help with this, and he really had nothing better to do. Besides, there was no need for him to believe Sirius was alive, he could speak to a mirror even if there was nobody listening on the other end. And if it felt strange and awkward at first, soon Remus discovered it was actually quite a nice routine to have. Every night before bed he would recap his day on the mirror. There was no reply, of course, but it didn’t matter to him.  
Sometimes he just talked, sometimes he actually imagned talking to Sirius. Those were the times he talked most. He told his imaginary Sirius about his life and the World after his death. He told him the war was over. He told him Harry was an auror now, and Sirius could be very proud of him. He told him Harry had named a kid after him. He talked about how he had been married and how that marriage had ended. He told Sirius about Teddy. 

Sometimes he didn’t know what to talk about, when he was really tired, so he would just call Sirius’ name. 

Sometimes he read books out loud.

In little over a month Remus was completely captured by his social life with the mirror, and he did realize it was sad, but in those moments he liked to remind himself that at least Harry believed there was an actual chance another person was listening to him. Even if he took the theory with more than a grain of salt, he didn’t want that salt anywhere near the wounds his loneliness drilled in his heart and so during the worst moments he was completely happy pretending he believed too.

 

***

 

After his divorce from Nymphadora Tonks there had been a period of time when the full moons had been very bad for Remus. Or maybe it would be more correct to say the build up had been extremely bad, the full moons were the same as always. It was the nights before that were hell. 

In his married life he had settled nicely, with someone to take care of his emotional and physical needs in those few days when his senses and thoughts seemed to be all over the place, he had achieved some resemblance of peace with the wolf. Much the same way he had in his youth with the Marauders taking care of him.

But as it were, after the divorce, even though the whole ordeal was in friendly terms, Remus had felt lonelier than ever. He doubted he had actually been lonelier, he had been plenty lonely before, but the contrast to what had preceded was striking and it felt awful. But he got over it, eventually. And as time went by his loneliness had tamed and the days leading up to the full moon were rarely more than inconvenient. Sure he still felt lonely and all over the place, but it was manageable. And so it had continued for two years, which was why it hit Remus so hard when he felt the real, untamed moon madness stir up two days before a full moon. 

Remus spent the day walking around in circles inside and outside, unable to concentrate on anything, and when the night came he knew there would be no sleep for him. Really, there was no point in even trying, so instead of going to bed he took the mirror and tried to find what little solace he could have in his imaginary Sirius.

That night and the next he talked a lot, and at some point, he truly forgot it was merely a mirror he was talking to, and in his madness believed Sirius was listening.  
By the end of the second night, the one before the full moon, he was practically sobbing at the mirror, begging for Sirius to come back. He was shedding tears and regrets he hadn’t even been aware of. It must be said he learned a lot about himself in those two nights, most importantly this: he was and possibly had always been hopelessly in love with Sirius Black. It only surprised him a little. 

He regretted not holding on to Sirius after Hogwarts, and he regretted not having understood how important Sirius was to him after he got him back after Azkaban. He regretted so much and it all culminated in him sobbing: ”I have lost you twice, and I swear to you, if I get a third chance I will get this right. I love you, Sirius, and I will never let go again. Please, just please give me one more chance to do this right.”  
And he repeated pleas to get another chance until he fell asleep. 

After the full moon when Remus got some of his rational thinking back he thought about the nights before and was really happy nobody had actually heard him. 

 

***

 

It had been three months since Remus had started to talk to the mirror and if he had, at some point, subconsciously, been expecting a reply he sure as hell wasn’t anymore. But he kept up with it, it was a nice habit. 

And then one night the unimaginable happened and a faint voice whispered back from the mirror. There was no visual on the mirror, however, so Remus wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t his imagination, but he perked up anyway.

”Sirius?”  
”Yes.” 

It was much clearer the second time and left no room for doubt. It was real. Sirius Black was alive and talking to him from the mirror.

”Stay there!” Remus yelped and hurried to put on some clothes before running straight to the fireplace and to Harry’s. He didn’t have time to worry about it being in the middle of the night. He needed to go, he was afraid if he wasted even a moment he would lose Sirius again. 

By some miracle Harry was still up and working when Remus landed in his fireplace. 

”Harry, it worked!” Remus whisper yelled as soon as he saw the man. He held the mirror at Harry. The glass still showed nothing but darkness, but Sirius’ voice was loud and clear.

”Harry?”  
”Sirius!” Harry whisper yelled back and wasted no time even to find himself a coat. He was already running towards the fireplace before he finished saying the word, pulling Remus with him through the Floo Network to the ministry. 

Once in the Ministry, Harry made his way straight to the Department of the Mysteries and to the Death Chamber. The whispers behind the veil, which Remus had not heard last time, filled the room. It was eerie.

”Sirius, we are here,” Harry said to the mirror and then turned to the veil and said the same thing.

”I can hear you through the mirror but nothing else,” Sirius said from the mirror. 

”What should we do?” asked Harry.

”Is there a way to connect the mirrors?” asked Remus. 

”Yes,” said Sirius from the mirror, ”but you will have to do it from that side. I can’t use magic here.” 

”Just tell us what to do,” Harry and Remus told him in unison. 

It was a complicated spell. Actually it was a series of spells, that were completely out of the field of experience of either Harry or Remus. They had to try multiple times and it didn’t help that Sirius could only advice them verbally. It is very difficult to explain the finer nuances of wand movemets through mere words.

”I can’t believe this never came up during our days in Hogwarts,” Remus murmured irritably after getting the spell wrong for what must have been the tenth time.

”Yeah, to think of it, it is kinda strange, isn’t it,” Sirius on the mirror replied.

Eventually, judging from the faint shimmer the mirror started to give off and the approving yelp from Sirius, Harry and Remus got all the spells right.

”Okay, now just stay there and I’ll find my way to you,” Sirius’ voice announced from the mirror. 

The silence was deafening. Remus heard his own heart beat all too well. The wait was agony. 

And then just like that it was over. Sirius Black walked through the veil back among the living. He had just enough time to flash a smile before he collapsed. Both Harry and Remus jumped in to catch him before he could hit the ground.  
Sirius lay unconscious on the floor between Harry and Remus, but he was breathing, and at that moment that was all that mattered. 

Harry and Remus took Sirius staright to St Mungo’s. 

 

In the St Mungo’s Hospital a nurse took a quick look at Sirius and deemed him physically healthy, only extremely exhausted and weak. Even so, the hospital wanted to make sure he was okay. It wasn’t often they got patients like him. It was possible, siding on certain, that the case of Sirius Black was unique, so just to make sure everything not only seemed, but actually was okay, they wanted to keep an eye on him, at least until he woke up.

Remus stayed in the hospital by Sirius. Harry visited as often as he could with the holidays closing in. 

It took a week until Sirius woke up. 

It was noon the day before Christmas Eve, and the sun was shining bright. The light was dulled some by the thick white curtains, but it was bright nevertheless.  
Remus was following the slowly changing patterns of soft light on Sirius’ weary face. He looked young, but in a strange, washed out way. It had been nearly fifteen years since Sirius’ so called death. Those fifteen years had done nothing to Sirius, he looked just like he had before, only paler and possibly a little thinner.  
Remus was so intent on admiring Sirius’ face, that Sirius opening his eyes almost startled him. 

”Hey,” Sirius whispered, his voice raspy from the lack of use. 

”Hey,” Remus replied softly and gave him a glass of water, ”how are you feeling?” 

”Tired. Hungry. Thirsty. Out of focus,” Sirius described and took a moment to look around. Slowly. Then he stretched his fingers and curled them in a fist. A small smile formed on his lips. ”Alive.” 

”And thank goodness for that. I need to tell the nurse you are awake.”

”Wait,” Sirius whispered and took Remus’ hand. ”Let me lay here for just a moment more?” 

”Of course.” 

When Remus finally went to get the nurse, all she did was asked Sirius some questions, performed couple routine checks and after that declared him ready to go home. According to her all Sirius needed to get better were good rest and nutritious meals, and one generally does not need to stay in a hospital for that. So Remus took Sirius home for Christmas.

 

***

 

”Home sweet home,” muttered Sirius when they emerged from the fireplace at the Grimmauld Place. His voice was uncharacteristically unlively. But then again so was everything about him, to the point where Remus was fairly sure that if he let go of him the man would just fall on the floor.

”Hey, technically speaking, who owns this place now that I’m back from the dead?” Sirius asked. It was little more than a mere whisper and it sounded like he had to force out every word. 

”Does it matter?” Remus asked. ”Unless you want to kick me out we are most definitely allowed to stay either way. We can figure it out when you are healthy enough to at least stand on your own.”

”Good call.” 

Remus helped Sirius to the closest bedroom. It was the one he had been using, mainly because there had been nobody else living in the house and it was the most convenient, but Sirius was really weak and so Remus decided the convenience would be better used on him. Remus himself could easily take one of the rooms upstairs. 

After putting Sirius in bed, tucking him in and making sure he didn’t need anything at the moment, Remus left him alone to sleep. He himself went to write Harry a letter telling him Sirius was home. 

 

***

 

Sirius only woke up briefly in the evening. Luckily it happened during the time Harry was visiting.

”The Department of the Mysteries will want to talk with you once you get better,” Harry told Sirius when he saw him.

”I hope that’s not all you want to say to me,” Sirius whispered in reply. His voice was terribly weak, but he smiled when saying it so Remus wasn’t too concerned.

”Of course not!” Harry said and leaned in to pull Sirius in an embrace. ”It’s so good to have you back.” 

Sirius hugged him back slowly and awkwardly, as if trying to remember how exactly human limbs worked.

”It’s good to be back,” he whispered. 

After Sirius had had time to reunite with Harry, Remus made sure he ate well, after which Sirius promptly fell asleep again. Remus and Harry let him sleep. And sleep he did, most of the following three days, only waking up every once in a while to eat. 

After that Sirius started to slowly recover, and with Remus there to nurse him back to health, he was up and about in time for the New Year's Eve. He was still extremely weak, but at least he could walk a little by himself and eat on his own, and his voice was starting to sound normal again. Remus took him out to watch fireworks and it seemed to cheer him up a great deal.

But while he was regaining his physical health rapidly, Sirius’ mental health seemed to decrease. He became jumpy and developed a fear of dark. And worst of all, he didn’t want to talk about it. At first Remus hoped it was going to get better if he just let it be, but when it had contined for nearly two weeks, and with the upcoming full moon stressing him, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Remus sat Sirius down on the sofa in the drawing room, in front of a cozy, warming fire in the fireplace.

”I’m not letting you go before you talk,” Remus said in his best mom voice and stared at Sirius, who was refusing to meet his eyes. Remus kept staring. This was a game he had first gotten familiar with in his adolescence in Hogwarts, when Sirius had been exactly as bone headed as he was now. It always ended in victory on Remus’ side.

”Fine!” Sirius muttered and turned his eyes to Remus.

 

The life behind the veil, it turned out, wasn’t much of a life. It was as if shadows of people, or perhaps some fleeting thoughts of personhood, were wandering around, screaming whatever words they could think of in a futile attempt to remember who they were. What made everything even worse was that nothing had a physical form in there. It was as if the whole place existed just inside of the concept of being. Of course being stuck there wasn’t that bad, there was nothing wrong with being there. Feelings didn’t exist there. Everything there were mere thoughts, trying to exist in a vacuum, without anyone to think them.  
And therein lie the problem, while being there had not been horrible, remembering being there was, and the better Sirius got physically, the more he remembered. And with those memories came the feeling that any given moment he might stop existing if his senses didin’t feed him enough information. So if he closed his eyes or if it got dark and he didn’t see the world around him. 

”It’s so bad, Moony,” Sirius said, visibly shaking. Remus moved to sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in. It seemed to calm him immediately.

”It’s all right, we’ll get through it,” Remus promised. Sirius nodded against his shoulder.

”If there is anything I can do to help, just tell me.” 

Sirius nodded again.

”This is going to sound really stupid,” Sirius muttered, and this time his quiet voice wasn’t due to physical weakness.

”No no,” Remus told him, ”whatever you need.”

”I feel more like a person when you touch me,” Sirius said, and then laughed a little. ”Wow, that sounded even weirder than I thought it would.” 

Remus let himself chuckle.

”Don’t worry, I understand,” he said. And he really did. Countless times after a full moon he himself had been calmed by his friends’ gentle, reassuring touches, that reminded him of the fact that he was a human, not a monster. Sirius had been there for him for years, it was well time for Remus to give back, and if it meant cuddling, well, he would give Sirius all the cuddling. Actually, he would give Sirius all the cuddling even without dramatic mental health issues to demand for it, but that was a discussion for another time.

 

***

 

”Is this weird?” Sirius muttered, laying in bed next to Remus. After the discussion they had settled for a new arrangement, where they would sleep in the master bedroom, in the double bed, side by side so that Sirius could physically feel Remus next to him at all times.

”No,” Remus replied promptly into the darkness. ”We have shared a bed countless times before.” 

”Yeah but I was a dog.”  
”That doesn’t change anything.”  
”Okay.” 

Silence fell in the room. Well, it wasn’t really silent for Remus with his superhuman hearing, but he assumed it was terribly silent for Sirius next to him. Sirius, who was laying there, every muscle tensed and barely breathing, as if ready to bolt any second.

”Sirius.”  
”Yeah?”  
”Are you all right?”  
”Are you sure this isn’t weird?”

In response Remus let out a sigh and snuggled himself closer to his friend, put an arm around him and pulled him in an embrace like he would a kid. Or maybe a dog. He wanted to plant a kiss on top of Sirius’ head but decided against it.

”Yes, Sirius, I’m sure,” he whispered, as Sirius snuggled up more comfortably against him and finally started to breathe like a person again. In that moment Remus discovered two things: first of all he had severely underestimated how much in love he was with Sirius, and secondly that being snuggled up against someone like that also toned his moon madness down considerably. Well, the second thing he had of course known before, just kind of forgotten.

”Thank you, Remus,” Sirius whispered into his chest.

”It’s okay, don’t worry,” he replied, half asleep already.

 

***

 

The next day was awful. There was nothing to be done except wait for the full moon to rise and it was driving Remus up the wall. He tried to take a walk outside, but the problem with that was that he couldn’t leave Sirius alone and Sirius wasn’t well enough yet to take long walks. They went on a short one, sat in a park for a bit and it helped temporarily, but as soon as they went back inside Remus was literally running in circles again. He tried to conceal it, if only for Sirius’ sake, but he knew he wasn’t doing a very good job at that. 

It says something about how scattered his thoughts were, that it was far past dinner when Remus realized he would not be able to stay with Sirius that night. Well, he would stay in the house, wolfsbane potion was incredible, but he still wouldn’t be able to keep Sirius company. This thought occurred to him as they were sitting in the drawing room, enjoying much needed calming tea.

”I’m so sorry,” Remus said abruptly.

”For what?” asked Sirius, frowning in confusion. Only then Remus realized Sirius couldn’t possibly know what had been going on in his mind to prompt that.

”I can’t stay with you tonight, it’s a full moon,” he explained.

”Moony, I know it’s a full moon. And there is a reason I learned to turn into a dog all those years ago, in case you have forgotten.”  
”You can transform?”  
”Yes, Remus, I have ever since I was like ten.”  
”No, I know that, I mean can you do it now? And you weren’t ten.”  
”Okay eleven. And why would I need to do it now?” 

_This conversation is a fucking train wreck_ , Remus though, but out loud he said, ”I mean, you’re not too weak?” 

”I think I should be fine,” Sirius said and smiled at him. ”One way to find out.” 

And then there was a dog sitting on the couch for two seconds before it transformed back into Sirius.

”Yeah, I’m good,” Sirius said nonchalantly and sipped his tea.

With that the night of the dreaded full moon came and went. The ever loyal Padfoot staying with Remus, curled up next to the wolf sleeping on the floor of the bedroom. And in the morning Remus woke up in the bed, with no memory of how he had gotten there and Sirius offering him a chocolate bar.

 

***

 

In the following weeks they fell quite easily into the new life, where Remus constantly made sure Sirius was never alone and where they fell asleep every night in each other’s arms. It felt natural, as if it was the way their lives had always supposed to have been. And with that Sirius’ mental health started to increase. Of course it helped that he was more physically healthy as well, and so they could make longer walks outside and every once a while Sirius could turn into a dog and just run around for a bit. Day by day and week by week Sirius grew less anxious and much more like his own self again and Remus fell a little more in love with him each passing day. 

And then suddenly Remus realized he was dreading the day Sirius would announce he was well enough to sleep alone. Remus decided it was time to have a serious talk with Sirius. But not with that phrasing, he knew better than to ask Sirius for a serious anything. But anyway it was time.

Only the moon was growing dangerously close to full again and Remus really didn’t want to do anything drastic right before a full moon so he decided to wait. Besides there was no way Sirius would make any change in their day to day life right before a full moon either, so Remus felt it was fine to wait. 

But after the full moon they would talk for sure.

 

***

 

The full moon came and went and Remus found himself in an awful situation where he knew he needed to talk to Sirius about, well many things, but mostly his feelings. He remembered painfully well how in a fit of embarrassing moon madness all those months ago he had promised himself he would do this right, if he ever had the chance, but now that the chance was there, he suddenly found it very hard to open his mouth. 

He had to try, anyway. So when they were laying in bed two days after the full moon, settled for the night, Remus decided to be brave.

”Sirius,” he whispered into the darkness. Sirius mumbled something in reply, that most definitely wasn’t even a word, but it was good enough for Remus. ”We need to talk.”

”Okay,” Sirius said and if possible snuggled closer to Remus, which made everything even more difficult.

”I… uh… How are you?”  
_Remus you bloody coward!_

”Better every day, I almost feel like myself again. I think one of these days I might be able to go in and have that interview with the Unspeakables. Why?” 

”Okay, good.” _Not good, get to the point!_

”I was just wondering.” _No, Remus, you idiot!_

”Are you sure that’s all?” 

”Yes.” _No!_

”Okay. Because I thought maybe you were getting worried about me getting better and kicking you out of my bed.” 

_What?_

”What?” 

Sirius laughed. That bastard. And then, to make it even worse he said, ”You know, Moony, it was you who said there was nothing weird about this. And quite frankly I have been well enough to sleep alone for weeks now, but cuddling with you is very comfortable. So unless you have suddenly decided there is something weird about this, I see no reason to change anything.” 

Remus was speechless. Well at least they wouldn’t have to stop cuddling, so that was good, but it still didn’t help with the recently discovered eternal love for Sirius Remus had been dealing with. If anything this made dealing with his feelings worse tenfold. 

”So was that all?” Sirius asked after a moment. Remus tried to get himself to say no, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

”Yes,” Remus said instead, in defeat.

”Don’t lie to me,” Sirius said.

”I’m not lying.”  
”Yes you are.”  
”I’m not.”  
”Fine.” 

Remus sighed. He thought how he would probably never be able to tell Sirius how he felt. This was the end, Remus was already getting ready to accept that reality, when Sirius brought in a complete game-changer.

”But you know, I have recovered almost all of my memories now,” he whispered dramatically, ”and I seem to remember you begging me to come back to you, because you wanted to do this right this time. And yet you can’t even bring yourself to tell me you are in love with me.” 

This conversation was taking so many unexpected turns that the only thing Remus could make himself say was, ”well, you’re not wrong.” 

”Moony, Moony, Moony. What am I gonna do with you?” Sirius said and Remus could hear the smile in his voice. Remus sighed and tightened his arms around Sirius, unable to hold back the smile. 

”Well, I’m still waiting,” Sirius said dramatically after a while. 

”Fine,” Remus laughed, ”I think I’m a little in love with you.” 

”A little?” 

”Okay, I’m completely smitten and might have been ever since Hogwarts. Happy?” 

”Not until you ask me to be your boyfriend.” 

”You ass!” 

”That’s not—”

”Okay okay okay. Sirius Black, would you be my boyfriend?” 

”Fucking finally. Yes, Remus, I will be your boyfriend, now can I kiss you?” 

”I think that comes with being boyfriends, yes.” 

”Thank Merlin,” Sirius sighed as he shifted so he could reach Remus’ face and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Remus felt like a teenager having his first kiss, eager to kiss back but not quite sure how to, heart pounding in his chest and every thought replaced with indescribable sense of happiness.

The kiss was soft and sweet, not quite how Remus had imagined kissing Sirius Black would be. But it was real, so it was infinitely better than what his imagination had ever been able to produce, even if it was over much too quickly. Then again, that didn’t really matter either, because he and Sirius were boyfriends and as such they would have endless chances to kiss more later. Remus could hardly believe it.

”I think we should get some sleep,” Sirius whispered and pressed another soft kiss on Remus’ lips before curling up against his side.

”Yeah, sure,” Remus said still trying to process all that had happened, and must have sounded confused, because Sirius stirred up a little a to try and see his face in the darkness.

”You don’t mind, do you?” asked Sirius and sounded genuinely worried.

”Of course not,” Remus replied softly and pressed a kiss on top of his head. 

”Good night, Sirius.”  
”Good night, Moony.” 

Remus was content. No, not only content, he was truly happy. He felt the last consicious thoughts melting away to make space for dreams, and for once he was sure the dreams would be nice, he—

”Moony, one thing I have to wonder, how on Earth did you ever get a girlfriend?”  
”She asked me out, now go to sleep.” 

And they fell asleep holding each other, for a little moment shielded from all the bad things in the World.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have this beta-read, so feel free to drag me for stupid mistakes (please don't drag me for reals, i'm sensitive. But feel free to point mistakes out.)
> 
> This is the first fic I've published since I was 13, so like in 14 years, so there's that. Yay me for starting the year with a blast!
> 
> Most importantly, happy new year everyone!


End file.
